


The Best Gift

by blossombabes



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies) RPF, Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Claire Dearing - Freeform, Clawen, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Owen Grady - Freeform, Party, maisie lockwood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossombabes/pseuds/blossombabes
Summary: Claire and Owen throw a party to celebrate Maisie’s late birthday, where she receives the best gift she could’ve hoped for.So much domestic fluff y’all.





	The Best Gift

"Owen, focus," Claire commanded as she pushed the bright red shopping cart down the colorful aisle. The man took quick steps to catch up with her, a package in hand. "Claire, can we-"

"Is it on the list?" she interrupted. Owen sighed before sulking away to put back the bag of candy. "No." 

"Cmon, the list has all the components for the best party we can offer her," Claire said. Maisie had turned 10 a week and a half after the events of Jurassic World, and things had just begun to settle down enough to properly celebrate. To make it up, Claire had decided to throw the girl a party.

Zia and Franklin has taken her for the day while she and Owen went out to buy party supplies. Claire was determined to stick to the list as they walked through the party store, which was littered with themes to choose from. They decided on using the rainbow as their inspiration, something completely untainted by dinosaurs in any way. 

Claire went about picking up red plastic cutlery, yellow napkins, and blue plates, deciding the addition of green cups wouldn't hurt. "Hey, Owen?" she called while comparing two different shades of purple for Maisie's birthday tiara. He came to her side, greeting her with a peck on the cheek. 

Her serious attitude faltered as she let out a giggle, looking up at him happily. "Would you be a dear and find some balloons and a piñata? After that we'll be done," she asked. "Ma'lady," he joked before wandering off in search of the items. 

He soon came back, finding Claire checking her list with a roll of streamer in hand. "Got it," he grinned. He piled a rainbow-shaped piñata and a few balloons tied down to a weight into the cart. "You're a dream," she laughed, pushing the cart over to the check out counter. 

______

Owen dropped Claire off at her apartment so she could begin setup while he picked up the birthday cake. It had a lavender frosting base with a rainbow design on it, which Claire had deemed appropriate. 

Owen arrived back at the apartment in 20 minutes, and was amazed at how much progress Claire had made. She stood on a chair to hang the birthday banner, turning to face him with a proud smile. "Think she'll like it?" she asked before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

Owen set the cake on the sky-blue tablecloth before taking both of Claire's hands in his. "Like it? She'll love it," he assured before giving her lips a soft peck. 

They broke apart upon hearing a car pull into the drive and immediately hid under the table. As soon as the door creaked open and the light flickered on, the pair jumped out with large grins. "Surprise!" 

Zia and Franklin stood behind a very awestruck Maisie. "Happy late birthday, honey," Claire said, holding her arms open for a hug. The little girl ran to her, mumbling "thank you," repeatedly. 

"I helped too," Owen teased, accepting the tight hug she gave to him as well. "It's beautiful!" she squealed. Owen sent a soft smile to Claire, who looked absolutely thrilled. "We did it," he mouthed silently as Maisie thanked Zia and Franklin. Claire nodded before turning her attention back to the others. "Time for cake!"

The party went by without a hitch. There was hardly a moment when Maisie wasn't giggling in pure joy, which made tears climb to Claire's eyes. 

Later that night, when Maisie was tucked into bed with a book (her gift from Franklin), Claire and Owen carefully pushed open the door. "Hey, muffin," Claire said softly. 

"Hi," Maisie said before closing her book and letting it sit on her bedside table. Claire came to sit on the edge of her bed, Owen coming to sit in the rocking chair nearby. "Did you have a good late birthday?" he asked.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "It was amazing!" Claire looked to Owen nervously, signaling him . "Well... Owen and I have one more gift, and only if you want it. No pressure, okay?"

"Okay," Maisie said as Owen left and re-entered the room, a small gift bag in hand. He sat down on the ground beside her bed and handed it to her. "Happy birthday, kiddo." 

"You guys already gave me a gift," she said with confusion before pulling out several folders. "What's this?" she asked after pulling out the papers. "Well, these are adoption papers." Claire said.

"We know this is sudden, and no, it's not perfect yet, but we would love to have you in our family," Owen piped up. Maisie stared at the legal documents before glancing between the two adults. 

"So you would be my parents?" she asked. "Essentially," Claire confirmed with a nod. Owen took Maisie's small hand in his reassuringly, shooting her a smile. "There's no rush, kid. If you want to say no, that's okay."

"Of course," Claire agreed before taking Maisie's other hand. "This," Maisie began before pausing, "is the best present ever," she squealed before offering her largest grin. "A family? I can't believe it!" 

Claire let out her millionth sigh of relief before pulling the girl into a hug. "Honey, I'm so glad. And it'll probably take a while, but I'm so glad you want to stay with us." 

Maisie just giggled into the crook of her neck before crawling over to Owen. "Ditto, Crazy Maisie," he laughed before squeezing her against his chest. She settled back into bed as Claire and Owen stood up. 

Claire wiped at her eyes before leaning down to kiss her temple. Owen ran his hand through her ponytail before tapping her on the nose. "You gotta get some rest," Claire said as they paused at the door. "We've got a busy day ahead of us." "Okay," Maisie yawned.

"Goodnight, sweetheart- we love you," Owen said before letting the door close behind them. They hurried into Claire's bedroom (making sure the door was closed), before clinging to each other. He couldn't resist lifting her up to spin her.

Tears slipped down Claire's cheeks as she pressed her trembling lips to Owen's. His thumbs wiped them away as he leaned his forehead against hers. "We're going to be parents," she said happily, resting her hands on top of his. 

She fell back against the bed, smiling as Owen sat beside her. "I know because we're not married, it's going to be harder. I just... what if you decide this isn't what you want? You've never been the family type and what if you get bored? If it's only in my name, there's isn't any legal obligation for you to stay," Claire voiced her concerns.

"I'm in this for the long haul. I know you think I might bail, but I would marry you tonight. I would marry you in thirty years. I would marry you in a damn thunderstorm, I don't care. I love you, and I love that little girl. I'm all in, Claire."

Claire pressed her hand over her mouth to muffle a sob. "Owen," she whimpered before laying her head on his shoulder. Waves of emotion ran through her as she held onto him tightly, sobbing into his shirt.

Owen simply ran his hands up and down her back in an effort to soothe her. "Shh.. it's okay, baby. It's okay. We're going to a family soon. You've got this," he said in a low voice. He eased both Claire and himself down on the bed so that she laid on his chest. 

His fingers played with strands of hair that framed her face, letting them brush her rosy cheeks. "Owen?"   
"Yes?"   
"I love you," she sighed. A soft laugh fell from his lips. "I love you too," he reassured. "Now, if I remember correctly, there's a couple pieces of cake left with our names on it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed, a kudos and a comment really do go a long way. Thank you again!


End file.
